


ROBINSON（完结）

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	ROBINSON（完结）

他的骨架很小。手、脚也都很小巧，骨节细瘦，皮肉白嫩，肖亭从来开玩笑说他像个小孩子，小朋友。他在他心里也确实一直是个小朋友，并非轻看弱化他的成就和个性，只是爱一个人便见其如稚子，内心总有期盼他无忧无虑甚至任性的纵容。没靠近时怕他害怕，靠近了还是怕他害怕，他的男孩，靠自己摸黑探路一路拼杀，冒着撕裂自己的风险选择了他。他怎么敢让他害怕？他怎么舍得？  
肖亭心头那片扰得他无法安宁的焦躁和自责终于慢慢平静下去。张艺兴被他抱在怀里，微闭着眼睛两颊泛红，有些急切又没有章法地向他索吻。好像一个窒息许久的人终于浮出海面，牙齿混乱地嗑到他的嘴唇，舌头也踮着脚笨拙地往他嘴里探。两人唇齿间已经有了血的味道，肖亭被他咬得一嘴伤口，却毫不在意，亲掉他嘴角溢出的唾液，一点一点抽走他肺里的空气，直至张艺兴被吻到失去换气的能力，整个人一声不吭瘫软在他手臂中，好像就这样晕过去也无所谓。肖亭微微离开他，他立刻又挣扎着追上来。肖亭只能贴着他的嘴唇，一下又一下不停地亲吻他，与此同时手在背后轻揉着他的后背和脖颈，试图缓慢安抚整个人黏着他的张艺兴。  
可是这并没有多大效果。原本搭在他肩头的两双手忽然滑下来，摸索着开始去解他的衬衣扣子。  
肖亭按住他的手腕，张艺兴反应很大，立刻抓紧他的衣襟。肖亭又亲亲他，说：“我来。”  
他脱掉张艺兴的浴袍，将他托着抱起走出浴室，放到床上，然后单腿跨上去跪在他旁边，在他的注视下开始脱自己的衬衣。以往这个过程都会让张艺兴很兴奋，居高临下的压迫感会令他获得更大的满足，赤身裸体待人玩弄的羞耻感也会导致更多的刺激。他有些难耐地抬起手臂遮住眼睛，小巧的脚趾在瑟缩，但漂亮的身体依然努力打开着，做好迎接他的准备。  
肖亭的手缓慢落到他的皮肤上。那一瞬间，张艺兴整个人剧烈地颤抖起来，他抓紧了身下的床单，扬起的颈子隐隐透出淡青色的血管。肖亭知道他在害怕什么，他有些心疼地俯身去亲吻他的耳朵，温柔用手掌摩挲他的腰间，小声安慰：“不怕。宝贝，是我，是我。”  
不是别人，是我。我不会伤害你的。  
他用吻不厌其烦地软化张艺兴从肩头起每寸皮肤，将他拥在怀里，从头到脚覆盖，耐心地抚摸他，一边轻柔逗弄他的敏感点一边哄着他，让他放松。张艺兴逐渐在熟悉的触碰和满溢的温柔中慢慢平静下来。他主动挺起胸口送入肖亭手掌，然后在指尖搔刮中微张着嘴喘息，垂着的睫毛藏着眼睛，那目光逐渐清明，却始终六神无主，连失神都是凌乱的。等肖亭看出那眼神中的意味时，已经有点迟了，张艺兴又在摩挲他的腰腹，他单手抱住肖亭的腰，另一只手隔着裤子抚摸上他腿间的硬挺。他以往很少触摸这里，肖亭也很少对他提什么要求，相比起解决自己的性欲，他总是对满足张艺兴更感兴趣。张艺兴听到肖亭因他的缓慢揉弄在上方发出喘息，腰部也绷紧了些，他垂着眼睛，小声说：“进来。”  
肖亭不动了。他低头看着躺在自己身下的人，感到血液从胸口开始翻滚，上涌，拍打着他从不给人看的地方。张艺兴已经解开了他的裤子，生疏地拿出了他的东西。刚才亲热的时候他早已乖顺地张开双腿夹在他身侧，尽管他努力隐藏，假装平静，可他还是暴露了。他根本不知道自己在做什么，他还是请求：“进来。”  
肖亭伸手，用拇指去拨开张艺兴额头的软发，轻声问他：“齐越跟你说了什么？”  
张艺兴脸色苍白地望着他。他好像出了汗，整个人都罩了层水汽，眼泪顺着眼角往下淌。  
“艺兴。”肖亭低头，耐着性子：“告诉我，你想要什么？”  
“我不要！”  
他忽然崩溃了，声音拔高带了哭音，他全身都开始发抖，两只手扯着肖亭，把他从自己身上往外推，动作粗暴，温热的眼泪甚至溅到肖亭的唇边。他的痛苦里带着暴怒的气势，可每把刀都朝向自己，在拉扯之间无声无息地扎进肉里，对自己毫无怜悯。肖亭根本控制不住他，可又不肯放开手，怕他在崩溃失控之下会受伤，结果被他拽着狼狈得一起翻滚到了床下。肖亭猛地一把抱住他，让他落到自己身上，另一只手匆忙护住他的头，担心他磕到硬物。他们两个，两个人都是，恐怕此生都没有过这么狼狈又失态的样子，前一晚肖亭还在看粉丝拍的机场照，他的男孩被捕捉到温柔又安静的光影，用尽力气对关心爱护自己的人们散发安全的气息。他已经做这件事做了太久。  
“我不要，我不要了……”张艺兴挣扎着，被他抱着，头埋在他胸口里，大哭到喘不上气。肖亭的胸膛都湿透了。  
“我好累……我不想，我不想要……我不想要……我自己了……”  
不想要了，好的张艺兴，坏的张艺兴，我都不要了。你为什么不摧毁我，剥夺我，为什么还要我做选择。我不想再选择了。  
肖亭抱紧他，一遍又一遍地抚摸他的后脑勺，他的后背。他心碎地低头去亲吻他潮湿狼藉的脸，他还在哭着、还在不停流泪的脸。

张艺兴哭了很久。  
等他渐渐停止抽泣的时候，已经筋疲力尽了。好半天，他不发出声音，可是眼泪还在往外涌。等到眼泪不再涌之后，他已经有些脱水了，肖亭艰难地把他抱起，放到床上，给他擦了脸，又哄着他喝了点温水，用柔软的被子把他裹起来，很快他就昏迷一样陷入了昏睡。肖亭也睡着了。他们都累到了极点。两个人靠在一起，昏天暗地地睡了不知道多久，久到再醒过来时全身疼痛，几乎抬不起手臂——张艺兴的眼睛肿了，他无神地看了一会肖亭，从被子里伸出手去摸肖亭的脸，被他抓了一道，结了血痂。他们都看起来惨兮兮的，相依为命。肖亭握住他放在自己脸上的手，依旧闭着眼睛，呼吸很平稳。对面的呼吸也很平稳。  
“肖亭。”张艺兴的声音很小，他眼睛也闭下去，像在自言自语：“你为什么从来不跟我做。”

房间里漆黑一片。窗帘的遮光效果很好，不知道现在外面是黑夜还是白天。他终于问出了这句话。  
肖亭微微靠近他，两个人的鼻尖相碰，彼此的鼻息交融到了一起。他的声音也很小，此时宛如耳鬓厮磨的呢喃情话，不合时宜、却再无法藏之于口：“我想跟你做爱。”  
我想跟你做爱，不是上床，不以契约身份，在你打开自己，找到自己的时候。在你感受到爱，不再怀疑的时候。在你不惧怕我，也不惧怕你自己的时候。  
他又凑近一点，贴着张艺兴在黑暗里滚烫起来的耳朵又低声说了什么。张艺兴在被子下踹了他一脚。  
“肖亭。”张艺兴头埋在被子里，又问，像一个做错事的小孩，怯懦地寻求大人的原谅：“我是不是不正常？”  
“你没有。”肖亭紧紧抱住他，把他塞进自己怀里，像以往每次那样，“你只是长大得太快了，有点害怕。”  
你只是需要更多更多，更多的爱。  
那都不是你的错。  


后来他们又睡着了。  
醒来的时候，天又在下雨。外面的天依旧是黑的，他们睡了整整一天。张艺兴看起来精神面色都极差，但非常平静，两个人各自换洗，简单整理了一下，出去吃饭。肖亭问他想吃什么，他戴着帽子口罩怏怏地靠着他肩膀，说不知道。肖亭说吃日料，他说不要。肖亭说吃粤菜，他还说不要。  
路上很堵，车队在淋漓雨夜里成了一条斑斓的河流，他们无人知晓地身处其中，连自己都快要忘了与奔赶仓促的众生有何不同。张艺兴穿着肖亭的外套坐在副驾驶上，缩成一团歪着头翻看手机，他消失一天，有很多消息要回，很多事情要处理。助理待会会直接去机场等他们。他一边回消息一边揉眼睛，不知道看到了什么，笑了一下。过了一会儿，忽然问肖亭：“芒果冰加了空气，为什么会变成绿色？”  
肖亭专心开着车，眼睛看着前面的路：“宝贝，我爱你。”  
因为假话有上千种理由，真话则无缘无故。而他在回答完这个问题之后，忽然意识到，他确实在很多地方跟李荣浩有点像。  
只是有的时候，并不是所有问题都需要答案。

张艺兴不再看手机了。他把座椅放平一点，打了个哈欠，他还不知道他们要去吃什么，那不重要，他又困了，还想睡。他过去十几年积攒的睡意好像都一股脑跑出来了。车载电台在放音乐，语调和歌词很熟悉，好像曾经在哪里听过，好像那时也是一个困倦、朦胧且饥肠辘辘的场景。他闭上眼睛，拉着肖亭的衣角，说：“待会记得叫我。”  
“嗯。”前方红灯，肖亭停下车，握住他的一只手。

“……いつもの交差点で　  
一如往常的十字路口  
见上げた丸い窓は   
由下往上看圆型的窗子   
うす汚れてる　ぎりぎりの三日月も仆を见てた   
稍微弄脏了的细细月牙也看到了我   
……そして仆ら今ここで　生まれ変わるよ   
……而且我们今天在这里都重生了  
……  
……大きな力で　  
……在好大的力量下  
空に浮かべたら  
若浮在空中  
ルララ　宇宙の风に乗る   
噜啦啦---乘着宇宙的风   
ルララ　宇宙の风に乗る   
噜啦啦---乘着宇宙的风  
……”*

 

我有一次做了噩梦。说是噩梦，可除了忘词、毁了舞台和收获失望之外，我还梦到自己养了一只兔子。一只特别小的兔子，我揣着它去过安检，机场工作人员跟我说不可以带，要么扔了兔子，要么放弃演唱会。我惊惧地醒来，不明白自己为什么会做这样的梦，甚至后来过安检的时候，忍不住摸了摸自己的胸口，像是担心那里真的有只兔子。我因此有段时间睡前都提心吊胆，每次闭眼时都默念安慰自己，不会做噩梦，不会做噩梦……

我从来没有因此就不敢睡觉。但我大概不会再疲于应对恐惧了。  
我知道我不会带着兔子去过安检，我不会抛弃它，也不会抛弃我自己了。

我可以心安理得地睡去。  


 

“只要一个人有了睡意，艾斯美，他就总有希望再成为一个健全的人，身心都健全的人。”*

 

END

*spitz-《ROBINSON》  
*塞林格-《九故事》


End file.
